Forever and Always
by OWLZ
Summary: She was his best friend and he was hers. But a trip to a training camp sends Soul into a flurry of emotions and Maka will fight the hardest she ever has to keep her best friend. totally SoMa i promise
1. Goodbyes

A/N: okey dokey now. Sooo first Soul Eater fic. I've had this idea for awhile now, but just didn't know how to write it. Hopefully I do this rightJ

Chapter 1: Goodbyes

"Are you sure you packed everything?"

Maka had been fretting and nagging constantly the entire afternoon. Well, now that Soul thought about it, the entire week. She packed, unpacked and repacked all his clothes and crap like some stupid mom. So uncool.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Yes, _Mom_!" She glared at him from the bench but said nothing. Soul turned away from her to see what the others were up to.

Tsubaki was sitting in a bench, much like the on Maka was on, in the bus hut, watching with a small smile as her partner yelled at the other passengers about how "great" his is and how he'll "surpass the gods." she had her small red suitcase at her feet. It had Black*Star's autograph on it.

Soul turned his head to the left, only mildly interested in what Mr. OCD and his band of Psychos were doing.

Kid was currently on his knees, crying into two huge suitcases. Not huge. Frikkin' humungous! Liz and Patty must've packed their whole damn closet. Did they plan on staying at this training camp for _more _than a week?

"WORTHLESS TRASH! HAVE I TAUGHT YOU TWO NOTHING? HOW ASYMMETRICAL!," Kid suddenly shouted, grabbing arm fulls of clothing and spewing them about the dirt floor. Liz didn't even blink as her bras were flung into the road. Patti laughed hysterically.

"HEEHEEHEEHEE! Nee-chan's panties can fly!"

"SHUT UP PATTY!," Kid yelled again, whipping his head away from the puke pile of clothes to comically poitn a finger at the Thompson sisters. "LOOK AT THIS! IT'S A DISGRACE!" He turned back to the clothes, fumed at them for about five second, then bent silently to fold them back in the suitcases. Symmetrically, of course.

"I'm worthless trash," hee mumbled, tearing and sniffling. "I don't deserve to live. Damn, depressed, die…" Patti giggled again at his antics. Liz couldn't have cared less. _Those guys are something' else,_ Soul thought.

"Hey look! The bus is coming!," someone shouted suddenly. Everyone turned to look at where they were pointing. In the distance, you could just make out a red blob, surrounded by giant sand clouds. It was getting bigger fast, so either the guy driving was a maniac or the desert had no speed limit. Maybe both.

The red bus came to a screeching stop in front of them, sending sand into the air. It rattled against the plexi glass of the bus hut, got in everyone's faces and clung to everybody's hair. Soul had just enough time to see Black*Star's mouth full of crappy sand before he had to shut his own eyes.

Behind him, Soul heard Maka squeal lightly as the sand hit her full force in the face. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at her priceless face. She glared again(when she got the sand out of her eyes) at him and brought her hand up for her signature move.

"What'r ya gonna do? You don't have a book-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW! WHAT THE- WAS THAT YOUR HAND?"

"Yes," she said simply, standing up to dust of her skirt and vest. "Dammit, Maka," Soul swore,"That friggin' hurt!" She smiled triumphantly and waved to his suitcase. "Come on. They're boarding now." Soul rubbed his head furiously, trying desperately to make the pain subside. Getting a headache on this 3 hour trip would not be cool.

"I aint' carryin' it now!," he huffed sourly. "You do it. _You _hit me!" He slid his hands into his jean pockets and slouched off to the bus, leaving Maka to angrily, but dutifully, drag his case. _I'll be glad to be rid of him for one whole week_, she thought to herself.

When Soul got to the boarding line, Kilik was in front of him, Fire and Thunder on his shoulders. "Uh, Kilik?," Soul said, "You know this is a weapons only trip, right?" Kilik nodded his head vigorously and laughed when Fire and Thunder giggled as they bobbed up and down. "Like hell I'm letting' these two go off alone with you, Eater," he teased. Soul pretended to think deeply for awhile then nodded once. "Point taken."

"Besides," Kilik continued, "Me comin' on this trip is the least of your worries." He nodded behind Soul then stepped into the bus. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty got on too, having already said their goodbyes to their meisters.

Soul sighed and turned around. Maka was standing there,, hands clasped in front of hung low. "I put your suitcase in with the other luggage," she said softly. "Thanks," he said, but she didn't say more. "Come on, Maka," he started. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Cryin's not cool, Maka."

"I'm not crying!"

Soul chuckled as she did meet his eyes, glaring green meets ridiculing red. His laughter slipped into hiss signature smirk, and she couldn't help but give a small smile of her own. She hated how much power he had over her, but it gave her a strange thrill she didn't understand.

"You gonna miss me?," Soul asked.

Maka gave a long exaggerated sigh. "Oh, almost as much as seeing your boxers on the bathroom floor every morning." There was a hint of annoyance underneath the teasing tone.

Soul grinned devishly. "Why's that? It turn you on or something?"

"NO!," she yelled, a little too quickly, and she cursed silently in her head as she felt that all too familiar warmth creep its way up her neck and up to her face. _Damn him and his stupid jokes_, she thought.

Soul laughed again. He'd been laughing a lot that day. He'd have to laugh all he can now before being thrown into a world without Maka, heck even stupid Black*Star, for a week.

The school nurse, Medusa, pushed him into taking this trip. She'd said it'd be a great way to "rediscover' himself as a weapon. Make him stronger after the Demon Sword incident. Yeah, it made sense to do this, but he'd be on his own. He wouldn't make any friends, that wasn't his specialty. Tsubaki and the sisters were okay, but they weren't Kid or Black*Star.

They couldn't even begin to dream of being Maka.

"Soul Eater! Let's go! I never was a man to be late."

Sid's voice brought Soul out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Yeah,' he replied absently. Soul focused on Maka, who now was wringing her hands. He took one of her hands in his and begun to rub it soothingly.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be back before ya know it!"

She looked into his eyes, and he was taken aback by the amount of worry he saw in those mossy eyes. She stared at him like this for awhile, before finding the consolation she needed, and the worry disappeared. She swiftly took her hand from him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest.

"Promise me. Promise me now," she whispered.

"Promise you what?," he asked, half listening, half worrying himself. If the guys saw her huggin' him like this- ugh so uncool.

"Promise me you'll make some friends," she said, more than a whisper, and turned her face slowly to look up at him. She was scowling just a little bit. It was probably because he had yet to put his arms down and embrace her back. Didn't he realize they'd be away from each other? That this was good bye? That she loved his hugs the most? That she wanted nothing more than for him to hold her?

"Oh, yeah, like that'll happen-"

"I'm serious, Soul!," she said with determination and authority. "At least try."

She was giving him that look again. That look that said "I'm the boss and you'll do as I say." He was her weapon. _He belonged to her. She had so much control over him, and he felt that she could probably get him to do anything with that look. Hell, not even 'the look', just plain looking. He was whipped. Not cool._

_He sighed. "Yeah, I promise. But no guarantees!"_

_Maka smiled at him. She knew he'd only half try, but at least he promised. That's all she'd get out of him. She looked up at the bus windows. Everyone was just about settled and ready to go, better get Soul on before Sid comes back. "Alrighty," she said happily, bouncing back from him to clap her hands once. "See ya in a week!"_

"_Yeah, see ya," he smiled back and turned to board the bus. Maka slowly walked backwards to the hut, never taking her eyes off Soul through the tinted windows. She laughed quietly as she saw him get visibly pissed that all the good seats were taken, then reserving himself to sit next to Kilik in the way back. Good thing those two get along well, she thought, or else poor Kilik'd be in for one hell of a road trip._

_Maka turned to walk away as soon as Soul was seated, but stopped mid step when she heard a window being slid open. She turned back around to find Soul, leaning over Kilik, to yell out the window at her._

"_Yo, Maka! I'm gonna come back with so many friends, you're gonna wish you never made me promise anything!"_

_She laughed at his childish grin, accepting the unspoken bet. The bus started to roll away and she jogged after it. "Just as long as I'm still your best friend, Eater!," she yelled at him, laughing again._

_She reached the end of the pavement and stopped to wave them off. Soul leaned half way out the window, nearly falling out. _

"_Hah! Like I could ever you replace you Tiny-Tits. Never!"_

_Never._

_And just like that he was whisked away. Taken to a camp where he was to strengthen his skills as a weapon, improve his overall well being, then come home to his partner and share his findings with his best friend. His always best friend. Never to be replaced._

_If only poor Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn knew it was bad to make promises you could never keep._

_Never._

_A/N: I don't know bout all of you, but im quite pleased with myself. Might not be 100 reviews worthy, but, eh1 I get by. Tallest me what you think._

_And for any of you who are dr who fans, did u watch Saturday's episode? Holy crap im so excited for this kid to be done born! And it has inspired me…_

_Soul Eater meets Doctor Who anyone? _


	2. Welcome Home

A/N: your reviews ..sniff ..make me so happy! You are such kind and wonderful people, I SHALL REMEMEBER YOU ALWAYS! Sadly I have been informed that a se/dr who has already been done, but oh well. I'm not the only soul eating Wholigan out there! MWAHAHAHAHAHA….ahem, well, one a ya'll said they was lookin forward to what happens in Soul's camp, si? Well, I was kinda already planning to do this story in third person, but following Maka. I might put his time in camp in another story completely. I don't know, tell me whatcha want. This story or story of its own?

Anyway, enjoy chappie 2!

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Our story today revolves around a young girl of 16. A very plain ordinary looking girl. She wasn't considered, by most, very beautiful, but she had something more important than looks. She had brains. Top of the class, good morals and a yearning for more knowledge. Well now, some of you might be thinking "that's not special. that's not special at all. There are tons of nerds at my school!" that's probably true, there are in fact these so called 'nerds' everywhere. So abundant, it seems, that they could very well overthrow the government and control our pathetic little lives…but that's besides the point.

This girl is a very ordinary, plain, smart girl on the outside, but she's much more than that. She has more bravery than any amount of men. Her Maka Chops are deadly. Her fighting skills even deadlier.

She is a meister.

Chosen by Lord Death himself to wield a weapon and protect the innocent from the Kishin and his followers. Nothing can stop her or hold her back. Nothing.

Except for dust.

Down on her hands and knees for almost an hour and the dust showed no signs of leaving anytime soon. Sure, join the party, she thought. Keep me company.

She was there in the tiny apartment she and Soul shared, just outside of Death City. Currently, she was cleaning Soul's stereo, caked in dust. She had been cleaning the entire time he was gone, almost as if she expected him to burst through the door any minute. The place was spotless, needless to say, but everywhere she looked it felt as if it was still under three feet of filth. Maybe she had been hanging around Kid too much.

She sighed as she rolled her banana yellow rubber gloves up to her elbows, and wiped her hard worked sweat on her shoulder. "Does it never end?," she asked herself. She didn't mean the dust. She meant the loneliness.

It wasn't that she was lonely, per se, it was just that her body's routine was thrown off. Trying to get used to cooking for one, not almost gagging at the sight of dirty boxers in the bathroom, no tingles walking from the hall bathroom to her room after a shower, having to pass him in the living room. And no Maka Chops. That's the worst of all.

He left on Sunday and was due back Saturday at 5 pm. She looked at the clock (a new part of her routine for the week). It was 4:45 now. She would've gone to go pick him up, but he refused. He said he had a surprise to show her. Her forehead crinkled, remembering the weird conversation.

* * *

><p>"I swear, Soul, if you don't tell me now, I'll hang up!"<p>

"Jeez Maka, calm down! It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises!"

"Precisely why I'm not telling you."

"Ugh! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Calm. Down. I promise this surprise'll be much better than the one I gave you last year."

"Worst 'surprise' birthday party ever."

"Hey! I didn't know you were parading around the house in you're…ahah. 'Birthday suit'."

"GOODBYE!"

"No! Wait, I was just messin' with you."

"I told you FIVE TIMES I forgot my towel and-"

"God, shut up already!"

"Why you ungrateful-how could- you're so-Maka Chop!-"

"Hey, gotta go before Sid finds out I stole Harvar's extra quarter."

"WHAT? We were only on for, what, 15 minutes?"

"Sorry, but I'll make it up. Promise. You'll love the surprise."

* * *

><p>She frowned deeper. She really really REALLY hated surprises, but he said she'd like it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She looked at the clock again. It was 5 to 5:00.<p>

Her heart lurched forward and her mind was sent into a frenzy…again. Did she seriously just spend that long just zoning out? There was so much left to do! Clean the stereo, mop, sweep, dust a-frikkin-gain! Her hair was mess and she was only dressed in her ratty sweatpants and old worn out tank top and-

_Knock knock knock._

Crap…

Maka looked at the door for a second, not really sure if it was just her hyperactive lonely mind conjuring up the beautiful sound.

_Knock knock knock._

Nope. Not her frazzled mind. He was really here. Soul was home.

There was no denying that underneath all the nervous butterlfies were different butterflies. The kind she gets whenever he gives her that stupid smirk. Or when he tugs on her pigtails. And when they dance in the dark room.

She rose to her feet, discarding her gloves in the same movement. Taking one step at a time, slow steady breaths, trying to clear her mind before she says something embarrassing, she walked to the door. She stopped in front of it and gingerly pressed her ear to the cold lifeless wood.

"Who is it?"

It was silent outside, except an occasional shuffling. She distinctly heard him chuckle at her stupid question. With that one sound she felt truly at home again. She could just imagine him on the other side, rolling his eyes, thinking _'Who else, idiot?'_ and leaning on his suitcase, tired from the trip back.

"Who is it," she asked again, this time smiling, waiting to hear his voice.

He didn't answer. She pressed her ear harder against the door to try and hear something but she couldn't hear him. Not his voice. Someone else's.

She couldn't make it out throught the door, but it was soft. She could only hear mumbling. Was it Tsubaki?

She tried again. "I'm not opening the door til you answer, stupid! You can sleep out there for all I care"

He laughed. "Geez, Maka, is that how you're gonna treat our guest?"

She opened the door then.

And stood there.

Staring.

In disbelief.

And awe.

Her brain stopped working then. It didn't want to work. All it wanted to do was look. There, beside Soul, was something…she'd never seen before. It was beautiful. It was wondrous. She should have worried right then and there what it was doing with her partner, but at the moment…she didn't care. All she could do was look.

"Maka, this is Terumi. Can she stay with us for alittle while?"

She was the pure beautiful death of them both.

* * *

><p>AN: so there ya have it! I had really hard time pickin this girls name! I decided on Terumi bc it means "shining beauty" which fits it pretty well with my future plot. I'm gonna try and update this weekly. Last day of school tomorrow! And then testing! My official last day of anything is the 23, so u might here from me before then, might not. I'll try, its not like I study teehee

A/N: Is it bad that the ant traps in my kitchen remind me of the Holocaust?


	3. Five People in a Two Person Apartment

A/N: YAY! Chapter 3. Read my churros! READ!

Chapter 3: Five People in a Two Person Apartment

* * *

><p>The next half hour went by in slow motion for Maka. She held the door open for Soul and Terumi, they both sat on the couch while Maka made tea, then she seated herself across from them on the recliner. It was all really slow. And blurry. Their voices were fuzzy, like she couldn't really hear them. Not that it mattered.<p>

They didn't talk to her anyway.

Seeing as they didn't need her, and she needed some time to think, Maka got up quietly, ready to go unpack Soul's clothes.

"Oh, Maka dear, we completely forgot you were here!" Terumi said then. She lightly grabbed Maka's arm as she passed, trying to run away. She smiled sugar sweet up at Maka and pulled her into the couch next to her.

"Please forgive my horrid manners. When I get talking, there's no stopping 'Steamroller Terumi,'" she laughed at her own joke, a giggle like tinkling bells on Christmas, but Maka didn't laugh. She only smiled calmly as though Soul's exuberant and genuine laughing didn't bother her. Not at all. Not in the slightest. Why should it? Sure, he's never laughed at her jokes before, but that's only because she wasn't funny.

Somehow, she couldn't find the joke in Terumi's words.

Terumi sighed as her laughing died down, and wiped tears from her eyes. "Well, now," she said and patted Maka's hand, "I want to hear aaalll about Soul's dear friend."

Maka smiled again out of courtesy, but couldn't find her voice. Luckily she didn't have to. Terumi really could have a full on conversation by herself.

"The first day Soul and I met, all he'd say was 'Maka this' and 'Maka that.' I couldn't help but want to meet you," she smiled again, that infuriating smile that you just cant hate!

This creature was so beautiful and just so graceful! How could she not be all high and mighty? Maka was seriously confused now. How can she be so pretty and yet so down to Earth. When she said she wanted to meet Maka, it sounded genuine. Whenever she said Maka's name, it sounded like she was greeting a long lost friend.

She was so pure and innocent, that Maka couldn't help but love her. And it pissed her off!

Coming out of her ranting thoughts, Maka noticed Terumi was looking at her expectantly. _Crap! Did I zone out again? What did she say?_

Sensing her sudden distress, Soul bailed her out. "Uh, she likes reading. A lot!," he said.

Terumi shot him one glance and smiled before turning excitedly back to Maka. "Really now? Oh, I do love a good book myself, but I simply couldn't handle being cooped in all day. Tell me, what kind of books do you like?"

_Come on Maka think! It's not a hard question. Just say it. Mystery novels. You like mysteries! Oh, why is it so hard to talk to her?_

"Mystery," Soul answered again. "All she reads is mystery-Well! With the occasional historical fiction." Since Terumi's back was to him, he took this chance to glare at Maka. Why was she being so rude to his guest? What, she's too _good_to talk to Terumi?

But she wasn't looking at him. All she could do was stare at that perfect flawless face and ogle.

_Wow…I wish my skin was that soft. I wonder what she uses. I should ask her. Yeah! Ask her! That'd be a nice ice breaker…right? Hell, it's better than staring like a moron!_

"Face!," was all she blurt out. Terumi was taken aback by her sudden words and a little confused. Face?

Seeing the confusion, in Soul as well, Maka used her new found voice to explain. "Uh, I mean your face. It looks so soft. What do you use?"

Soul smacked his forehead and dragged his hand down slowly. This is so not cool. What's wrong with Maka today? She's just embarrassing him.

But Terumi blushed, flattered by Maka's compliment. "Oh! Well, I uh…Aha! I've never been complimented so forwardly before. You're very straightforward, I admire that. And it's about time you found your voice!," she laughed again as she patted Maka's hand vigorously. Funny, whenever she did that, she reminded Maka of her grandmother who died a few years ago.

_Come to think of it, she acts a lot like Nana._

"Oh my!," Terumi suddenly exclaimed. She was looking down at her watch. "Oh darn! Time to go pets."

She stood up and walked to her bags by the door. Soul followed her and offered to help, but she shooed him away. "Are you sure you don't need help?," he asked before sitting back down next to Maka.

"Yes I'm sure," Terumi huffed as she pulled clothes out of her bag. _Was she leaving already? I thought she was staying with us._

"Well, now." She turned and sighed as she looked at Maka. "It was so lovely to finally meet you, Maka dear. I hope to see you very soon."

Then she turned and opened the door. "Oh! Soul!," she turned back and asked, "Is it alright if I um…in the hall?" She jabbed her thumb to said hallway and winked at Maka. Soul nodded.

"Wait!," Maka yelped as she watched Terumi step into the hall with her clothes. But she didn't stop, she only waved her hand and closed the door.

Maka sank into the couch. _I wouldn't be surprised if she's leaving because of me. Soul's not gonna be happy._

She sneaked a peak at him next to her. But he wasn't glaring or showing his shark teeth or anything. Actually, he was smiling!

"What?"

He shook his head and looked at the clock on the wall. "Don't worry, she'll be back."

"Oh…okay."

It was quiet as they listened to the clock tick. Outside, Maka could faintly hear shuffling, but brushed it off. Finally, Soul broke the silence.

"So you like her, right?"

"What?"

"Terumi," he clarified. "Ya like her, right?"

She sighed. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. Yeah, Terumi was great, it was just…

"Yeah, I like her."

Soul scowled. "You don't sound like you like her."

Maka rolled her eyes and shifted on the couch until she was facing him. She matched his Indian style sitting and looked him in the eyes.

"I. Do. Soul. I do like her. I really do. It's just that-"

"Just what?"

"Well," she hesitated, "I didn't really expect my 'surprise' to be a person…"

"Oh…," he looked down at his hands. Now Maka felt bad. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he wanted to know!

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No, it's okay. I only brought her cuz she really wanted to meet you." Now he looked up at her. "If you don't want her to stay here, I'll take her to a hotel-"

"No Soul!," Maka exclaimed. As if the first impression she gave wasn't bad enough, now she was gonna kick her out? NU-UH! "She can stay!"

He smiled at her and her insides melted. It was that stupid grin he reserved for their private moments like this, when he was really happy. It made her happy too, but it was bittersweet. It was because Terumi got to stay that he was smiling.

But she pushed that thought aside and smiled back. He looked at the door. "Sounds like she's done," he whispered.

Maka looked at the door too, curious. The shuffling from before had stopped. She looked back at Soul. "Did she never leave?," she asked. He shook his head, full on smirking at her. Obviously he knew what was going on and enjoyed her totally lost face very much. "Sit tight," he winked at her and patted her head before standing up. He braced himself as Terumi knocked on the door.

"Who is it?," he asked.

'_Who is it?' Why would he need to ask? Obviously it's Terumi._

"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR, EATER!"

…_Or not…_

Funny, it sounded like Terumi, just a little gruff. Like she was loosing her voice. Still pretty though. But it couldn't have been the same girl. Terumi would never have said such a thing. _Oh god, I'm already talking like I've known the girl for years!_

Soul laughed once and bounded too the door, ready to open it, but he wasn't fast enough. Whoever was on the other side got impatient and _kicked _it open, narrowly missing Soul's face.

Maka's eyes widened and she jumped up into a fighting stance out of instinct. This person, if it even was that, was not friendly. And they did something with Terumi. If they touched any hair on her head…

_Wait, why do I care? She's obviously after Soul!_

Regardless of the reason, Maka embraced herself for a fight. But Soul just stood there. Since he was blocking her view of the door, she couldn't really see who it was. Slowly, still keeping her guard up, she leaned around him. Just enough to get a glance of the intruder.

It was Terumi…

She was still exactly the same, same angelic face, tiny frame, goddess like build, but her clothes were different. Instead of the frilly blouse and pencil skirt she had before, it was now ripped jeans and a band t-shirt. Her previous clothes roughly thrown in Souls face.

"The hell'd ya keep that damn door closed, ass wipe. Ya knew it was me!," she said angrily as she breezed past him, stomped past Maka, and into the kitchen.

Soul laughed an apology and walked over to Maka. She was still in her fighting pose, but was staring off at nothing, her face in total disbelief.

_I don't get it. I just don't-she was so nice a few minutes ago. What happened?…SOUL!_

"Explain. Now." Maka whipped her face at him to give her the best death glare she could muster as he just set her back down on the couch. In the kitchen, she could hear Terumi roughly scouring the fridge's contents. Obviously not finding what she wanted, she slammed it shut and stomped back into the living room, cutting Soul's answer off.

"How hard is it to buy a goddamn case of beer before I get here, Soul? Ya gonna make me go out and buy some myself. You know Terumi's the money maker, I ain't gonna do no job!," she huffed, before slumping into the recliner.

Maka watched yet again in disbelief as Terumi spread her legs as far as they would go (the complete opposite of the lady like legs together pose she had before) and scratched…some rather unattractive areas.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

"…Terumi?," Maka asked cautiously. If Soul wouldn't tell her what the hell was going on, maybe this new side of Terumi would. Maybe it was a joke. Maybe they just wanted to freak her out. It wasn't like they were gonna do anything to her…right?

Looking at this person now and the way she stared (_hard_) at her, Maka started to doubt that there would be no 'anything.'

"My name," the girl said in a tight clipped tone, "Is. NOT. Terumi…It's Teri. Terumi loves ya to bits, but you annoy me. Oh, and you've got the tiniest tits I've ever seen."

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds before she could blink. Had she heard right? Was this seriously the same person? Maka turned her head, eyes still on _Teri_as she turned on the tv and started surfing the channels, to Soul.

"Are you ready to tell me now, what's going on?"

He sighed heavily and Maka turned her full attention on him. Nervously, he ran his hand through his white hair, a habit of his whenever he was uncomfortable.

"It's kind of hard to explain," he started, not looking at her. "But seeing as you've read a lot of books, I'm sure this has come up somewhere."

Maka just stared at him with owl eyes, waiting. He huffed and finally looked her in the eyes, totally serious.

"Have you ever heard of people with multiple personalities?"

* * *

><p>AN: ….TA-DA! You have met just met Teri, Terumi's first split persona! Obviously shes a little rough around the edges. I'm sure Terumi's gonna give her a good wooden spoon beating after she hears of the rude comments made towards 'Maka dear' by her!

Teehee, be prepared, I have one more split persona in store for you to meet before the real story begins.

I wuv you my churros, I hope that chapter lived up to your expectations!

Press da button. Do it. You know ya wannaaaaa.


	4. Author's Note because im a loser

**Hey guys, sorry if you saw an email saying there was a new chapter and it just turned out to be this crap! I'm so sorry_ please forgive me, but I have a good reason, I swear! So I put up a poll on my profile, asking which story you want me to update the fastest, si? Well, I got 3 votes so far….1 for each story O.o **

**So I'm going to keep the poll open until maybe Sunday or I get more votes, breaking the tie. But I shall update my stories until then. Chapter 4 of F+A is on the way as well as chapter 2 of SMAS. Maybe even a new one shot for LTTLYE!**

**TA-TA MY CHURROS!**


	5. Hard Talkin'

A/N: I know I know its been awhile and I'm sorry. Major writer's block is easily cured with good books! Hope you weren't waiting too long O_o I've been super busy this summer and finally we got a rainy day!

* * *

><p>Maka sat there in her little room. It was completely dark except for the bluish green glow of her computer screen. It illuminated her face, making the dark circles under her eyes much more noticeable. Her eyes scanned the screen top to bottom. Her fingers tapped the keyboard furiously fast. She was on a mission.<p>

Outside, she could hear the tv going. It sounded like a cop show of some sort, the kind Soul loved so much. But it wasn't Soul out there. He was already asleep, seeing as it was 1:32 AM on a school night. Well, morning.

Instead, it was…_her._

Teri had made herself quite comfortable on the couch. Although Soul offered her his own bed and he take the couch (to which Maka fumed venomously), she refused; saying something along the lines of "The couch'll give Terumi a killer backache!"

Although they were apart of the same person, Teri had an immense dislike for Terumi. A heated internal conflict between two completely opposite forces, crammed into one tiny body. It must have been hell for Terumi. She was such a peace loving creature; to have Teri in her head all the time…it must be hard.

Maka didn't understand it, but she was determined to. Which is why she was on the internet at such an un-Godly hour.

Being the organized person she was, she made a list of all the major points she needed to cover:

_1) what is a multiple personality?_

_2) is it common?_

_3) how does it affect the body?_

_4) is the real personality the dominant one?_

_5) are people with multiple personalities dangerous?_

The last question was hard for her to write down. It felt as though she was betraying Terumi in some way, but she had to know. If this person, no matter how perfect, was a threat to her, and Soul, then she'd have to leave.

There was no other way.

Pulled from her thoughts, Maka heard her door creak open. She used to be afraid of sleeping alone, but then she realized she'd always hear the robber coming.

She didn't turn around. If it was Teri, she'd probably just look in to see what Maka was doing, make some rude comment, then walk away. Maka continued with her research.

"If you wanted to know bout her condition, ya coulda just asked me, stupid."

It wasn't Teri.

Maka's eyes stayed fixed on the screen as she sensed him move to her bed and take a seat. Nothing was said for a few minutes; all that was heard was her fingers tapping the keys. He broke the silence.

"So, what do you wanna know?"

She sighed and stopped typing but she still didn't turn around. There was so much she wanted to ask him, but now that he was actually here, it was hard to form the words.

"Maka…," he called.

Finally she turned in her chair to face him. She kept her eyes on her feet though and played with her fingernails.

She heard him sigh. She didn't move as he reached around her to grab her list of questions. Everything she felt inside, the heat from his arm, the giddy bubbles in her stomach, were easily hidden on the surface.

He leaned back on the bed and read, sighing every now and then.

After a few agonizingly quiet minutes, he dropped the notepad next to him on her sheets. "She's not dangerous," he said. "Well….Teri might be, but Terumi likes you. A lot."

He paused to let her get a word in, maybe even ask a question, but she gave him nothing. Another awkward silence as they both tried tot think of something to say. Maka desperately wanted to vent to him of how her had ignored her, but when she lifted her eyes to look at him, she couldn't muster up the words. He looked so tired.

"Anything else?," he asked. She shook her head. Soul heavily shoved off the bed and walked slowly to the door, pausing a little when he opened the door, like he wanted to say more, then walked away. The door clicked behind him.

The computer off, notepad thrown in the trash, questions swimming gin her head, she buried herself under the warm covers of her bed, the heat wasted on her. Her hands shook with the amount of effort it took to keep the tears at bay.

* * *

><p>oh god that's a really small chapter O_o ...it was longer on paper...<p>

Sorry again that I'm so neglectful to you people_ but it's summer! With this stupid heat wave, I have to be outside or else I'll overheat. And the heat isn't good to my laptop.

I'm workin' on making a Maka vest for one of my friends who is going to a convention soon, so might be awhile for another chapter. SORRY MY CHURROS!


End file.
